Jayne's Pain
by 13jelliclesong13
Summary: The whole crew has been stuck on  the ship for a month now, and Jayne is about ready to go crazy. What will he do to try to bring some fun to Serenity?
1. All Filled Up

**I do not own Firefly or any characters associated with it **(though I wish i did because I would bring it back!)

This is my second FanFic, and I'm still working on the plot line. Should just be a fun stor that will only be a few chapters. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jayne stomped into the dining area as the whole crew was sitting at the table together.<p>

"Good mornin', Jayne." Kaylee smiled warmly at the tall, muscular man.

"Yeah, some _gorram_ mornin'," He huffed, slamming cabinets in search of a bowl and utensils. "Nother mornin' on this _gorram_ boat in this quadrant for another two _gorram_weeks!"

"I think our sweet Jayne is a tad grumpy today." Wash whispered loudly to Zoe, making his wife smile.

"Shut up, _ceshen xiobian lian_." Jayne said pointing a chopstick at him, "Or I'll kill you dead with this chopstick, and you know I can do it."

Wash's smile instantly vanished.

"Alright kids, that's enough squabbling," Mal called from his usual spot at the end table, "You're given me a headache, the tingling kind that makes me want to shoot something."

Jayne muttered under his breath as he poured himself yet another bowl of gruel for yet another meal and made his way over to the table, sitting down between Kaylee and Shepherd Book.

"Yummy," He said sarcastically, poking the lumpy grey mass with a chopstick. "Just like Ma used to make. Only her's was a little less moldy and didn't smell like _goupi_."

"Somethin' botherin' ya, Jayne?" Kayle asked concerned placing a hand on his arm. "Ya wanna I should add some salt to make it taste nicer?"

"Wouldn't need no flavorin' if we had landed on one of the four _Fa ma de _planets that we passed by to get some decent eatins!"

"Is that's what's botherin you then?" The captain said with false concern. "The food ain't up to your high standards?"

"Naw, ain't that at all," Jayne growled pushing the bowl across the table until it landed directly in front of River, and stood up to face Mal. "Fer a whole _gorram_ month now I've been stuck on this boat with the likes of all you with no decent food, no air that I didn't have to share, and no special _entertainment_of any kind. And frankly, if I have to stay stuck on thishere vessel another minute I swear I'll go crazier than River here!"

"All filled up," River muttered, staring at the gruel in front of her then looking up into Jayne's eyes giving him a mysterious smile. "He's all filled up and about ready to burst. Be careful, be careful." She threw her head back and laughed.

"What the hell you talkin about _feng yātou_?" Jayne growled, flashing herhis meanest glare.

"Please, just let it go," River's brother Simon asked politely to Jayne, standing up beside his sister. "You know she doesn't mean anything by it."

"Only she does, don't she?" Jayne said not lifting his eyes from the young girl. "That witch _always _is meanin something."

"Well you'll just have to deal with it like the rest of us for the next two weeks until we reach our next landing." Mal said with true annoyance in his voice. "I don't need your complaints, and I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Alls I'm sayin is that we just dock fer a few hours on the next moon and-"

"And I'm sayin is that we've got no time to waste getting to this next job!" He said slamming his fist on the table. "Get outta here Jayne, I'm tired of lookin at your ugly mug."

Jayne cursed under his breath, but rose and stomped out of the dinning area.

"I'll be in my bunk," He called over his shoulder as he stepped through the door way, but stopped and turned back around and snatched his bowl from River's fingers. "Mine!" He growled and headed off again.

River looked at the whole crew.

"I don't think he realized that I spit in it." She said casually, laying her head down on the table.

* * *

><p>I do not speak any Chinease, so I got these words off of Gooogle translator. Please tell me if this is wrong so I can correct it and hopefully not offened anyone!<p>

_ceshen xiobian lian- Sideways piss face _

__goupi- Shit__

___Fa ma de- Fucking___

____feng yātou- crazy girl____


	2. Payment

As the day progressed Jayne grew increasingly antsy. He tried everything: working out, polishing his guns and knives (twice), and even wondering aimlessly around the hull. Nothing seemed to lessen that tension that kept building within him.

He wanted to run, to get in a bar fight, to kill a man, and get with a pretty woman. _Anything_ that would ease the pressure and make his blood rush and heart pulsate with adrenaline. He couldn't wait another two weeks, to hell with that, he need some action now!

After some time of deliberation, Jayne headed back down to his bunk and moved his cot over a few feet to reveal a hidden compartment. He knelt down and pulled out a tin box, taking the lid off and dumping the contents on the bed. He counted out the crisp dollar bills, neatly folded them and placed it in the back pocket of his pants. He then moved everything back in place. He really hated dipping into his emergency savings (three years worth) but this was definitely an emergency in his eyes.

Jayne made his way out of his bunk and headed down the corridor and up a few flight of stairs until he was just outside of his destination. After hesitating for a moment to check to see that no one was watching, he knock on the door. A voice from within called out,

"_Shuí zài nàlǐ_?"

"It's me, Jayne." He answered quickly. He heard soft foot steps and the door opened revealing Inara in a red velvet robe.

"Jayne?" She said with confusion in her voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to talk to you 'bout somthin'. Mind if I come in?"

Inara gave him a suspicious look, but stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. He stepped in, and walked to the center of her shuttle and stood there awkwardly. Inara shut the door and joined him in the room, kneeling on a pillow by a statue of the Buda, and motioned him to join her on the pillow opposite her. He sat down slowly and they sat in silence for a few beats.

"Tea?" She offered, holding up a small porcelain teapot.

"Um, yeah._ Xièxiè_." He accepted the small cup and took a sip, savoring the warm, flavorful taste between his lips. One thing he would never admit to anyone was just how much he really enjoyed spiced tea.

"Now, what was it you wished to speak to me about?"

Jayne set his cup aside and nervously ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Well, it's like this 'Nara," He began trying to maintain eye contact, "I'm the kinda man who needs to always be doin' somethin', else I'll go crazy."

"Yes, I have come to learn that of your character from these many months," She said chuckling a little, "And you made that point quite clear over breakfast this morning."

"I know, and that's what I came to you for. I was hoping you could _help_ me with that..." He said, gently placing his rough tanned hand over her small and delicate hand.

"Oh..." She said as a soft pinkness touched her cheeks. She was taken aback but the request and kind gesture, but did not withdraw her hand. Jayne couldn't help but smile a little. It was a rarity to to make a companion such as Inara blush.

"_Qǐng_ Nara? Just this once? I even brought payment, if that'll make any difference." He said pulling out the wad of money to show her.

She met his eyes for a moment, then shook her head and withdrew her hand.

"Save your money. I do not wish to be joined to you in that way."

"Whacha mean 'joined'?" He asked, confusion and anger building, "All's it is, is a little fun."

"No Jayne," Inara said shaking her head again, "I wish you would understand, it's much more complicated than that-"

"_Shi wǒ de jīròu pìgu_!" He shouted, "What's so complicated about me given you money and us takin' it off and gettin' it on?"

"Just for future reference, that is not the best approach in seducing someone. I will have to ask you to leave my shuttle now." She said trying to maintain her composure.

Jayne grunted and stood and began walking towards the door, but stopped and turned to face her again.

"I think I knows why you won't get with me. I think you think you're better than me. No- I _know_ you think you're better than me. Little miss Inara, oh so beautiful, oh so graceful and smart. I see past it all. A full fledge companion ridin' around in this piece of _goupi_, and for what? For the sense of adventure? No, it's to make you feel better about yourself by being surrounded by petty thieves and murderers, and other people you think make what you do look _respectable_. Well I got news for you, what you do ain't in no way _dignified_, no matter how many people fan over how pretty you are or how many rich bastards pay you to be their little play thing."

"And you think what _you_ do is in anyway respectable?" She shouted back at him, her composure fully crumbled. "Stealing and murdering people? Sometimes innocent people? Do you really want to know why I refused you?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" He shouted, balling his hands into fists.

"It's not because of what you do, it's because of who you are- an unintelligent, crude, and spiteful brute! _Nǐ ràng wǒ ěxīn_! The very thought of us together makes my skin itch. You are a thief, liar, betrayer, and murderer and no amount of money could _ever_ change that!"

"You watch yourself, Inara," Jayne hissed, "There is more to me than the likes of you will ever know."

"And I don't care to ever know. Get. Off. My. Shuttle. Now."

Jayne glared at her for another moment then turned and headed out the passage way, slamming the door behind him. He paused for a moment by the door as he heard the soft sound of crying coming from the other side... it didn't give him the satisfaction that he had hoped for.


	3. How Many Times?

I do not own Firefly (but if i did I would bring it back AND give Jayne more stories)

* * *

><p>Jayne laid on his back on his cot, eyes staring straight up at the ceiling. A strange feeling stung at the back of his mind and rolled around in the pit of his stomach. He could count on one hand the number of times he had felt this way, but he still knew exactly what it was.<p>

"Gorram guilt," He angrily muttered to himself. "_Wǒ bìxū yào ruǎn."_

But deep down, he knew what he had said to Inara had been uncalled for, and all she had said had been completely true, but there was no way hell he would ever admit it. The more the thought about it, the guiltier he felt, and the desire to punch something grew stronger.

Jayne sat up and rubbed his temples where a headache was beginning to form. This was why he tried not to think so hard on anything... It just gave him problems. All this sitting wasn't helping him either, so he decided that working out again may help.

Jayne emerged from his bunk, checking to make sure the coasts was clear of Inara before making his way down the corridor. Up ahead he spotted Zoe and Wash cross in front of the hall, arms linked and smiles lighting up their faces.

"_Pēi..." _Jayne spit, trying not to gag from the lovey-doveyness that radiated from the couple.

Zoe and Wash stopped in front of the entrance of the cock-pit and gave each other a quick good-bye kiss before he headed into the cock-pit and she in the other direction. Just then she noticed the tall, sullen man at the end of the hallway.

"Jayne." Zoe nodded in a quick greeting.

"Zoe." He smiled in fake politeness. She rolled her large brown eyes.

He and Zoe had never been on the best of terms. For one, she didn't trust him with anything, and he never cared for the way she was always kissing the Captain's ass. Not to mention the couple of times she had kicked his ass, but only after he had pinched her well-rounded one.

"We all missed you at lunch," She continued casually, "What have you been up to all day?"

There was a certain tone in her voice that Jayne didn't like. Had Inara said something? Was Zoe trying to use some kinda reverse psychology _ma fèn_ to get him to fess up?

No, Inara was much too proud and private a person tell anyone about their little_ encounter _earlier. That's why he hadn't gone to lunch- even though he knew she wouldn't tell anyone, he didn't have the guts to look Inara in the eye from across the table. But Zoe didn't know that.

"Well, ya know," He said slyly, eying her like he could see right through her clothes, "I've just been in my bunk... thinking hard about you and those purty eyes and your luscious-" he was instantly cut off by a swift kick to the chest, fling him back against the wall. He recovered quickly and tried to lunge at her, but in a flash she had her gun pulled out and pointed straight between his eyes.

"How many times are we gonna do this, Jaynie boy?" She asked annoyed, "When are gonna get it through your _fei tóu dà_ that I deserve respect and that I can kill you with a crooked glance unless I get just that."

Jayne let out a low growl, but didn't try anything else. Zoe lowered the gun and gave him a cocky smile. She then turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Dinner's in thirty," She called over her shoulder. "Try no to miss me too much until then."

Jayne watched her backside as she walked further away and let out a chuckle. Usually in this kind of situation, he would have been more pissed than a hungry Reaver, but this little spat was a nice release of energy and cleared his head quite a bit.

'Good ol' reliable Zoe.' He thought to himself, resisting the urge to send a nice cat-call in her direction. He had learned his lesson... for today at least.

* * *

><p><em>Wǒ bìxū yào ruǎn- I must be going soft<em>

__Pēi- Yuck __

___fei tóu dà- big fat head___

____ma fèn- horse shit____


End file.
